1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to postage stamp generation and more particularly relates to systems and methods for remotely selecting or creating customized postage stamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
For over 150 years postage stamps have been the primary currency of the United States Postal Service. Little has changed the way in which letters are sent and received in the United States. In the 1920's metered mail was introduced for businesses. For the next seventy years there was little innovation for the stamp. However, in the late 1990's the United States Postal Service approved the first “e-stamp” or electronic stamp that enabled a user to purchase postage over the internet.
The electronic stamp appears very similar to a metered stamp, and is generally nothing more than an encrypted barcode. While this may be suitable for the business customer, individual customers desire to personalize letters and envelopes and for this reason the United States Postal Service offers a wide range of image based stamps.
However, despite the large selection of stamps available today, it has been found that there is a larger demand for variety. For example, businesses desire to use their logo as postage, and individuals would like to use their own images on a stamp. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus, system, and/or method that enables a customer to create a customized stamp that employs a personal image, special text, or company logo. Additionally, there is a need for the apparatus, system and/or method to validate the customized stamp as a proper legal tender for the United States Postal Service.